A Grave mistake
by Mags Satan
Summary: Silver is given a message by the great spirit during Yoh's fight with Faust. It's the start of a grim future...
1. Chapter 1

**A Grave Mistake**

"Yoh-kun!"

"Faust let him go!"

"Don't worry… there is no pain."

"Yoh… gaaaaacck!"

"I said let him go!"

"Will you ever stop babbling about that?"

"Yoh-kun…"

"I won't forgive you Faust!"

"Now then… let's begin an examination of the brain."

"No… stop… please!"

"LET HIM GO!"

The cemetery echoed with the crunching of bones and screams of pain. Yoh Asakura never imagined that things would get out of hand so quickly. _Damn that Faust! _The normally calm shaman thought to himself. _If I never underestimated him in the first place none of this would've happened. Now he has Manta…and he's hurting him. He's hurting my best friend…I won't forgive him. That basterd! I won't forgive him! _Yoh then attacked the wall of bones in front of him. He slashed furiously and screamed until he felt his lungs ache.

"Eh? What's this?" asked Silver Wing, Silver's eagle spirit.

"He's attacking without even thinking!" exclaimed Silver Shell the turtle spirit.

"Does he want to die?" asked Silver Rod the snake spirit as she coiled herself around Silver's waist.

"Moo?" said Silver Horn the buffalo spirit.

"Yoh is obviously blinded by rage. Isn't that right Silver?" asked the Coyote spirit Silver Tail to his master.

"Yes." Replied Silver. "It's all apart of Faust's plan."

"His plan?" said Silver Rod.

"Faust wanted to deplete Yoh's furyoku from the start… but to do that he needed bait."

"Manta?" suggested Silver Shell.

"That is correct." Said Silver with a sigh. "With Manta as his captive, Faust could easily irritate Yoh. Normally, Yoh would calmly handle a situation with a smile… but for some reason… he gets really upset seeing Manta being tortured like this."

"That's because Manta is Yoh's best friend… in fact, Yoh's only human friend." Explained Anna who was stood beside Silver.

"My, my… how amusing." Chuckled Faust as his hand entered Manta's stomach again. Manta was too exhausted to cry out in pain. He just flinched and whimpered as the necromancer played around with his internal organs.

"Faust, I told you to stop hurting Manta!" shouted Yoh. "Let him go!" Faust smiled as he ceased torturing Manta then crossed his arms. "Damn you!" snarled Yoh as stopped attacking to rest for a moment. "Stop hurting him!"

"Stop hurting Manta? But I was just starting to have fun with my research." Said Faust with a grin. He then looked down at his oracle bell. "Very well." The smug doctor snapped his fingers then all the skeletons fell apart.

"What is this?" asked Amidamaru's oversouled state.

"Now what is he up to?" murmured Yoh.

"Look at your oracle bell." Said Faust. "The real fight is about to start." _Damn him! _Thought Yoh. _I forgot about that! That must've been his plan all along. I'm almost out of furyoku… and Manta is still in his possession. Only two minutes until the fight starts… I have no chance… or do I? _

"Come back to me… Eliza!" called Faust as he focused his energy on his main oversoul. "This is where you die Asakura Yoh!"

"Hey look! Faust has stopped using the skeletons!" exclaimed Silver Wing.

"Oh no…" gasped Silver as he fell onto one knee in shock. "I can feel it…"

"Yoh's furyoku?" asked Silver Rod. "Or is it Faust's?"

"Not that…" grunted Silver. The shaman priest held himself as an unusual chill went down his spine. An echo could be heard in his mind… it wasn't very clear, but it still meant something.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna with her eyes still focused on Yoh's fight. "You seem to be making a huge fuss over this."

"Your so called boyfriend is gonna die!" Squawked Silver Wing angrily. "Wouldn't you consider fussing over this?"

"Yoh will win." Anna said calmly. "Just because Faust is focusing all his energy into Eliza, doesn't mean it's over."

"Is that so?" mumbled Silver Tail. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the fight as a huge explosion of bones spread across the cemetery.

"What on earth?" shouted Silver Wing.

"How'd that happen?" asked Silver Rod worryingly.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention!" panicked Silver Shell.

"Moo!" Cried Silver Horn.

"Silver are you sure you're ok?" asked Silver Tail.

"It's happening…" Grunted Silver as he felt a warm and powerful presence.

"Yes we know Silver." Said Silver Shell. "We can see…"

"Not that!" Spat Silver. "The Great Spirit… has sent a message…"

"How dare you insult my beautiful Eliza!" screamed Faust as his furyoku reached its limit. "Atone your sins of insulting her… with your life!" The bones of the graveyard came together in a flash of green energy to form a giant skeleton. Faust snickered psychotically as he towered over Yoh who at this point ran out of energy, furyoku… and the will to go on.

"Manta…" groaned Yoh in complete agony. "Anna… Amidamaru… everyone…" Yoh weakly let go of Harusame and closed his eyes as the grim skeletal monstrosity came closer. "I'm sorry." He collapsed then gazed at the danger approaching him. Finally, a blast of bones and furyoku filled the arena with devastating results. Yoh flinched as he felt his bones breaking and his flesh tearing.

"Yoh-Dono!" cried Amidamaru as his spirit was pulled away from the battle by Anna's Itako beads.

"You only saved the samurai!" squawked Silver Wing. "I thought you cared about Yoh!"

"I… I…" Anna murmured as what appeared to be tears ran down her face. "That idiot." Silva ordered his spirits back into their mediums and let out a heavy sigh. _The Great Spirit has told me… and I don't like it. But what the Great Spirit says… is the truth itself._ Silva tried to collect his thoughts together calmly… but found it difficult. In the end, he had to announce the outcome of the fight.

"Asakura Yoh… killed. Faust advances."

**To be continued…**

In part two- Anna breaks the news to Ryu and Horo Horo while Faust brings a souvenir home to Germany.


	2. Part 2

**A Grave Mistake- Part 2**

"M-Master is… dead?" choked Ryu quietly.

"No! This has to be some kind of sick joke!" spat Horo Horo as he slammed his fists on the tea table.

"Nobody jokes about death." Said Anna calmly. "Yoh lost because he let Faust get to him. He didn't stand a chance."

"Then why the hell did you let him fight Faust!" shouted Horo Horo as he grabbed Anna. "You must be the most lousy fiancée ever! You sh- ack!"

"Oni-chan!" cried his sister Pirika as a pounding sound shook the room. Horo Horo was now lying on his back holding one side of his face with his hands. "Ryu-san! Why did you hit Oni-chan?"

"I don't like what I'm hearing from Anna-san." Mumbled Ryu. "But there is no reason for Horo Horo to act so violently towards a young lady."  
"Ryu…" spoke Anna softly.

"Say no more… I heard enough." And with that, he combed through his jet-black hairdo and exited the room. From that point on everyone was silent. They just looked at each other with sad expressions.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cemetery, Faust was still around. He smiled as he settled himself on the steps near the entrance and glanced down at the bone covered plain.

"Eliza…" he said softly while hugging his wife's skeleton. "I'm finally one step closer to being with you… for real." He held her closer. "It's too bad that Yoh insulted you back then. He would've won for sure if he hadn't. Oh well… he learned the hard way." Faust snickered. "I can't sense his spirit either. He must've passed on. Not surprising. Our power is enough to send any evil spirit away."

"Yoh… is… not an evil spirit." Weakly spoke somebody.

"What?" said Faust as he looked around to see who was around. "Ah wait… I know." Chuckled the necromancer. "Hello Manta." Faust was right. Manta was lying behind a tombstone to the right of Faust.

"Damn… he heard me. I should've kept quiet!" said Manta whilst trembling.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. However… I can fix that." He stood up and started walking slowly towards his so-called experiment. Manta attempted to run but the pain surging throughout his body was too much. He fell over. _Damn! I must escape! I must!_ Manta got up and tried to run again. He got as far as the next tombstone then fell over again. _Ah! It's too much! I can't run! _He slowly looked back to see how close Faust was. _He's still coming this way… very slowly too. Then again… I guess he doesn't need to run. Yoh-kun… what should I do?_

"_It'll work out." _Echoed a phrase that Yoh would always say.

"It'll work out…" quoted Manta to himself.

"Not this time!" sneered Faust as he kicked Manta in the ribs. The small boy rolled around in agony, his insides completely sore. Tears ran down his face as he looked up to Faust… his vision became blurry.

"You know… there is still more I'd like to find out about you. Your bone structure is abnormal for your age… I'll spare you from death." Said Faust with a smile as he placed a doctor's briefcase in front of Manta and started rummaging in it. Manta whimpered at the sound of various instruments clacking. "Ah here it is." Faust took out a bottle containing an unknown substance then dabbed a drop on a handkerchief.

"No… please no!" cried Manta weakly as he tried to roll away. Faust pressed one hand on Manta's body then covered his mouth and nose with the cloth.

"Don't bother struggling. You should be thankful. This way you wont feel any pain for a while." Chuckled Faust. "From now on, you'll be my little lab pet." Manta slowly felt the pain disappear… but also started losing consciousness. _Yoh-kun… Where are you Yoh-kun? I need… help. _As Manta fell asleep a final tear ran down his face. Faust scooped up Manta in his arms then turned to Eliza's skeleton.

"Well… the real Shaman fight doesn't start in a few months… let's go home."

**To be continued…**

In part three- As Horo Horo and Ryu go off to train, Anna explains to Silver and Amidamaru about why she did nothing to help Yoh in battle. But it appears Silver has something to say too. Also, Faust arrives at his home in Germany and begins his next experiment with Manta.


End file.
